Transformers NeXT
by BlackGrimlock
Summary: The Autobots are fighting to keep the existence of the Earth hidden of the Decepticons. But one day they start to be signs that the invasion has already begun. A crossover set in the world of ex-Driver; a future where cars are directed by computer and nobody driving gasoline vehicles except a group of experts to stop runaway cars.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I Do not write in English, but if i know read it. This is a translation made by a web translator. Forgiveness for the mistakes and thank you for reading.**

Cybertron, our homeworld, was a long time ago one of the most resplendent planets of the universe. But now is not more than a barren land, victim of a vicious civil war between Autobots and Decepticons. The energon, essential fuel for the cybertronians, stopped running through their veins. Being unable to sustain life, we were forced to leave in search of new sources of energy. But despite the death of our home, the war continued, spreading by the space such as a fire that devoured without compassion other worlds. Our enemies were seeking to seize any beta of energon, regardless of that for this they had to eradicate to the inhabitants of other planets. It was for this reason that we split up by the galaxy to fight the Decepticons wherever they appear; taking success sometimes and failing in many others.

In the chaos of the battles, we came up with an unexpected finding; a world that despite his lack of pure energon, was rich in other resources that could be refined in this. Thanks to its location, far from the main conflicts, had managed to pass unnoticed so far. But if we had given with this place, the Decepticons could also do so. And that is something what we cannot allow.


	2. Chapter 1

People roamed the streets with tranquillity, concentrated in their affairs, enjoying the day. Nobody paid special attention to the computerized vehicles circulating next to them. The silence of the machines contrasted with the noise of the now obsolete to fuel vehicles, creating an environment of calm in the surrounding area.

In the middle of the triviality of that day no one noticed the AI car parked in a corner. The censor of the forehead to think in an eye that could see everything, and in fact, that way worked the system of automatic driving. So used were the citizens to these details, that did not notice the change of the color of the censor, nor the brief release of energy that burned in the controls that occupied the place where used to be the steering wheel.

The car started without that nobody will address and accelerated toward a group of people gathered outside of a cafe.

The heat wave had for several days on the city, but all indications were that it was already at the end of it. At least that was what it seemed that afternoon in which a cool breeze began to blow. It is slid through the curtains and entered the room to fall on the boy who lay in the bed. His body was still wet for the shower just given and only was wearing shorts. Despite the annoying thing the climate, a deeper concern was what kept restless. Could be noted in his gaze that he had no head within these four walls. On the contrary, he remembered a specific day in London that had taken place two years ago.

Until that time he worked for the ex command only in cases of emergency. His skill as driver were recognized, yes, but nobody took seriously because of his age. They said that it lacked mature, which make him to act differently than other children. While those of his age were partying, he focused on refinement in the management and mechanical only to earn his place. At the end, all that sacrifice was rewarded the day he was informed that he would be transferred to Japan. At the beginning could not believe it, and in fact did not do so until it landed at the airport with his Super Seven.

That was the day that he remembered and since then much had changed, he even had a new personality. Step by several extreme situations and met many people who influenced this change. But now, two years after that, he was on the verge of losing everything.

Turned on the light table where the laptop showed the mail received just two weeks ago. What went through upwards, identifying the words that so disturbed him: "_due to the lack of accidents in the last six months_… ", "… _arranging the details for his return to London._ ". As simple as that, the automatic driving system had been improved and the cars out of control seemed to be a thing of the past. He always knew that this day would come, but didn't expect it to be so fast. No accidents, there was no reason to continue in Japan, so the transfer was inevitable. Even when in London nor would it have nothing to do, because in the entire world was the same.

He had spoken with the commander, but this only confirmed their fears; nothing could be done. It had only wait for that the paperwork was completed and accept the orders of the central. He extended the arm and reached the laptop, closing the mail to open a folder of photos. They were all the time it took in Japan, but was looking for one in particular. It was of the day on which the chain of television filmed the documentary about them. There were three, sitting on the tarmac and smiling for the camera. His eyes were arrested in the face of Lisa for a few minutes before give a sigh of frustration.

Closed the notebook and joined, thinking in the way that he say to her and Lorna that he would return to London. Until now, he not had the courage to do so and in the meantime, the days were still going on. Looked out the window and joined the view that the Estratos and the Lotus were back, which meant that their companions had returned from the cinema. Too soon, but he had to do it, he would gain nothing by hiding it more time. He dressed with laziness and left the room.

Low to the kitchen and sat at the table, mentally rehearsing what he would say. But only took him a minute to realize that no matter how much he tried, it would not be ready. He leaned his forehead against the surface of the table and gave a moan of resignation. It remained that way for a moment, waiting for the door was opened.

A beep that believed that he would never hear rang out in the kitchen and astonished noted the communicator of his wrist. Pressed the tiny buttons to respond to the call and the face of Nina appeared on the screen.

—Attention, a runaway car appeared in the city.

That was the last news that he expected to receive in those moments, and the time was the best that could have been heard. I knew something strange was happening because i had noticed in the face of Girl; in addition, an accident just now that the system had been perfected, the first in half a year. A presentiment toured his back, but even so, it doesn't matter what was going on, once again were necessary drivers ex. A sudden enthusiasm made him get out of a jump and running out of the house.

Went up to the garage where was his Super seven and in less than a minute he was ready. It didn't take long to leave the central reaching to Lisa and Lorna, which had been advanced thanks to that were next to their cars when was given the emergency.

—You arrive late brat —said Lisa for the communicator with his usual bantering tone.

—Don't bother me. Unlike yours, i was not without doing anything.

—Dwarf heinous!

That discussion was only a game that both had been accustomed with the time. And he could not deny it, he enjoyed the same way that he enjoyed the time that spent with her.

—Not be distracted -said Lorna with mind-. We approach to the objective.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

The meeting room was occupied by a small group that operated in secrecy. Anyone who did not belong to the highest spheres of power knew of that assembly. World leaders were worried despite be present by means of video conferencing. All suspected in that mysterious call that had come to them in an encrypted fashion through electronic messages captured by the defense systems. That had already passed a year, and in that day was the date that the mysterious issuers had been set.

Unlike politicians, the present in meat and bone had not hesitated to attend to regulate everything. Somebody should monitor the sophisticated communication equipment used there; the same which had been created in tune to the frequency delivered in the messages who organized the meeting. Frequency that was not of terrestrial origin.

At the time of this discovery, a secret organization was created to investigate the matter. They were those who on that historic day, operating the equipment.

—Gentlemen -said the coordinator to world leaders-. It is the time.


End file.
